Random songs x Code:Breaker
by Aradix
Summary: Porque el amor se puede expresar a través de la música. Serie de drabbles inspirados en canciones. Ogami/Sakurakouji. Está abierto a sugerencias de canciones.
1. Chim Chim Cheree

Aprovechando que se estrenó finalmente el anime, decidí subir esto que tenía hacía un tiempo. Como siempre será una serie de drabbles, porque si bien estoy escribiendo algo más largo (y si la universidad y la inspiración lo permiten que conste de varios capítulos) aún no creo que pase un nivel mínimo de calidad como para poder subirlo aquí. Basta de hablar yo, que están aquí para leer.

Pareja: Ogami/Sakurakouji

Advertencias: posibles faltas de ortografía, OoC, exceso de miel.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Chim Chim Cheree – Plastic Tree**

La veía ahí, tranquila tarareando aquella canción como si de una nana se tratase a ese pequeño bulto que cubierto en cobijas cargaba entre sus brazos. Era una imagen que deseaba conservar en su mente por siempre y a pesar de no ser creyente siempre pedía que su Code: end se demorara cada vez más en llegar o de ser posible que este jamás ocurriera, porque sentía que les dejaría sin protección, porque a pesar de saber de antemano que el resto de los ex Code: Breakers les cuidarían de cualquier potencial enemigo o peligro que las asechara, pero no sería lo mismo que si pudieran contar con él.

Porque ellas eran sólo suyas, su querida esposa y adorada hija.

* * *

Notas estúpidas:

-Si bien no he puesto hasta el final que el/la bebé era una niña siempre estuvo establecido en mi mente.

-Tengo un par más de estos escritos, pero aún no me he dado el tiempo de traspasarlos a la laptop, mayormente por pereza, sin embargo trataré de actualizar bastante seguido (o hasta que retome actividades en la universidad).

-La próxima vez creo que no pondré tantas notas ¡Lo prometo!

Y una propaganda político/social con la contingencia actual chilena:

¡Educación gratuita y de calidad para el pueblo chileno! ¡Basta al uso de violencia contra los manifestantes pacíficos!


	2. Viva la vida

**Code: Breaker no me pertenece**

**Viva la vida – Coldplay**

Él sabía que no podía ser juzgado por las leyes del resto de las personas, tampoco desconocía que el precio a pagar por esa inmunidad era alto: el derecho a tener una identidad. Por lo mismo se veía imposibilitado de decidir en algunos ámbitos de su vida tanto como quisiera, siendo siempre ese el motivo por el cual prefería no formar lazos en ninguna de sus anteriores misiones, a pesar de todo no había sido capaz de lograrlo en esta ocasión, ya que nunca antes se había encontrado con un rare kind ni estado tanto tiempo compartiendo con el resto de sus compañeros contra el mal, quienes juntos habían logrado poco a poco romper la barrera con la que se aislaba del resto del mundo.

Aunque le costase admitirlo (y posiblemente si le preguntasen lo negaría) conocer a Sakura había sido el primer y más importante paso para abandonar su soledad y finalmente aceptar tener una relación con la molesta rare kind.

Esta vez no tengo nada que comentar. Críticas, felicitaciones, cartas con ántrax, tomates podridos, todo eso y más lo puede mandar en un review.


	3. PONPONPON

**Code: Breaker no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá porque seré una profesora pobre cuando crezca.**

Dedicado a Kuchiki Yamiko y Argin Heart por darse el tiempo de escribirme un review en cada drabble

Como siempre el riesgo de un Ogami OoC.

* * *

PONPONPON -Kyary Pamyu Pamyu

Se encontraba completamente sorprendida, después de todo ver a Ogami convertido en un pequeño adorable niño no es ni por cerca algo que hubiera imaginado cuando despertó ese día y menos que fuera tan… honesto, por decirlo de algún modo, ya que a todos les había puesto un sobrenombre distinto, aunque aún no estaba segura acerca de como sentirse por el sobrenombre que le había puesto el pequeño, después de todo no todos los días se referían a ella como "Cabeza de muñeca". Pese a todo se encontraba feliz de que Chibigami* fuese honesto al decir lo que pensaba, algo en lo que difería de su versión crecida.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón ;A; no actualizar en más de un mes es algo inperdonable y aún más cuando tenía esto escrito desde hacía meses, pero volví a la universidad y no tenía tiempo de nada y cuando tenía se me olvidaba traspasar esto a la laptop ;A; perdónperdónperdónperdón

*Chibigami: Si no mal recuerdo (y el fansub está correcto) así es como le dicen a Ogami en su versión mini-súper-mega cute *fangirl momento*


End file.
